tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes
|ratings = CERO B |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |arcade system = Unnamed Wii-based arcade board |input = 8-way joystick, 4 buttons, Wii Remote, Classic Controller, Gamecube Controller (Wii version) }} is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from the Japanese animation studio Tatsunoko Productions and Capcom. It was originally released exclusively in Japan in December 2008, but a reworked edition of the Wii version was made available in North America and Europe as Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars in 2010. Gameplay The game is the seventh installment in Capcom's Vs. crossover series, which includes the Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK games. Each player typically has a team of two characters, and players can switch their characters at any time, and even perform powerful tag team moves involving both team members' special moves (however, this uses up a special bars for each move). However, large characters, such as Tatsunoko's Gold Lightan and Capcom's PTX-40A, fight on their own without a partner. Producer Ryota Niitsuma announced the inclusion of mini-games and the option for a simplified control scheme. The game has support for the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller as well. The buttons are listed as "Assist" "Weak" "Medium" and "Strong". Universal mechanics are similar to the previous Marvel vs. Capcom games. Characters can call their partner to do a predefined Variable Assist attack. Characters can tag with another character, performing an attack upon entry called a Variable Attack. Performing a Variable Counterattack also lets the player tag out with another character. Snapback is an attack that forces the opponent to switch characters should it land. Hyper Variable Combination lets characters of one team perform their Hyper moves, attacks that require a stock of level, at the same time, whereas Delayed Hyper Cancellation cancels a current Hyper move of the character with another Hyper move of the character's partner. Each character has a launcher to send the opponent to the air, allowing the character to do an Aerial Rave. There are also new universal techniques found in the game. Variable Aerial Rave lets the character switch to his or her partner while in mid-air. Mega Crash is a defensive maneuver that frees the character from the opponent while sacrifice a part of his or her life and two stocks of levels. Assault is an offensive variation of Mega Crash. Baroque is a mode where the character glows in rainbow color while sacrificing the red portion of the character's life - activating the mode cancels the current attack animation, allowing the player to extend combos and deal more damage relative to the amount of red life that is sacrificed. Baroque ends when the character eith doesn't do anything or performs a Hyper move. The large characters (Gold Lightan and PTX-40A) cannot do the universal techniques that require a partner due to their single-character limit. Modes Cross Generation of Heroes, the 2008 Wii version of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, has an Arcade game mode: the player fights against AI-controlled opponents to reach the final boss character, Yami from Ōkami. Time Attack and Survival modes are also available, and require the player to defeat every character in the game. While Survival limits health regeneration, Time attack challenges players to win in the shortest time possible. Other modes include Vs. Mode, in which two players engage in combat, and Original Games, which sees up to four players competing in character-specific minigames. Using money obtained throughout the game, the player may purchase unlockable characters, alternate character costumes, minigames, character profiles, movies, illustrations, and background music. Once purchased, the latter four are viewable in a gallery. The arcade release of Cross Generation of Heroes omits the game modes, and instead features a character selection screen from which a player may compete against either AI opponents or a second player. Furthermore, this game does not include Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support for any online modes, although this is later added in Ultimate All-Stars. Characters From Tatsunoko properties Introduced in Arcade release Wii exclusive additions Notes :1. Casshern is accompanied by Friender, who assists in some of his special attacks and hyper combos. :2. Yatterman-1 is accompanied by Yatterwan, who does his hyper combos. If using his alternate color scheme, Yatterwan is replaced by Yatterpelican. :3. Doronjo is accompanied by Boyakki and Tonzra, who assist in all of her special attacks and hyper combos. :4. Gold Lightan cannot be teamed up with another character. From Capcom properties Introduced in Arcade release Wii exclusive additions 'Final Boss' Notes :1. Morrigan is assisted by Lilith during her Darkness Illusion hyper combo. :2. PTX-40A cannot be teamed up with another character. :3. Viewtiful Joe is assisted by Sexy Silvia during his Six Machine Cannon hyper combo. Videos Gallery Image:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - Cross Generation of Heroes Logo.jpg|Logo for the game. References External links * Official website (Japanese) Category:Games